Christmas With The Kaibas
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: Merry Christmas! This is my present from me to all you readers. Please tell me what you think. It's Sara and Atem's first Christmas witht he Kaiba brothers. I went over every last word at least a dozen times!


**Christmas with the Kaibas**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sara crossed off one more day on the calendar.

_"December 10th. Only two weeks left until Christmas Eve. Better talk to Seto about what to get the boys." _Sara put the cap back on her pen and walked down to breakfast. She had on a black dress with a skirt that ended in the middle of her thighs and long sleeves. She also wore a white Kaiba Corp coat identical to Seto's. Sara walked into the dining room and took a seat next to Seto and Atem.

"Morning Sara," the younger boys said.

"Morning Mokuba. Morning Noah. Morning Atem." Sara placed a kiss on Seto's cheek before helping herself to a little bit of scrambled eggs.

"I trust you slept well?" Atem asked. He and Sara had been living with the Kaiba brothers for a few months now and were becoming good friends. It didn't surprise Seto all that much. He and Atem had been cousins in a past life and now were replaying that family-oriented relationship in present day.

"I did thank you. And did you guys notice it's only a couple of weeks left until Christmas?"

"Yea we noticed," Mokuba said a little quietly. He shoved some cereal into his mouth to avoid any questions.

"What's up hon?"

"Sara. We Kaibas don't celebrate Christmas or Hanukah or any of those holidays. My father was never one for merriment and good cheer," Noah said as he pushed his eggs around his plate, "He'd rather throw stones at the carolers when they came near our house. I wanted to hear their music but I only ever got a few notes before my father started threatening them." Sara sighed.

"Well. That'll have to change. Atem, what do you think?"

"With what I learned while I shared a body with Yugi I know that Christmas is a time for family and fun. Two words that my cousin never really used in conversation or his vocabulary."

"Shut it Atem," Seto warned. Sara smiled.

"Well. Actually I was asking if you'd come to the library after breakfast."

"Sure thing." Sara finished her eggs, whispered something to a maid before going to the library. Atem followed her after a few minutes.

"Aren't you going to find out what they're talking about?" Noah asked Seto. Instead of answering him Seto picked up the newspaper and opened it up to the stocks page.

"Kaiba Corp and Green Incorporation stocks are climbing like a bullet." Noah finished his breakfast and went to his room. Mokuba looked at his older brother as Seto watched Noah walk up the stairs.

"Can I ask Bakura to come over?" Seto looked at his brother as he folded up the paper and finished his coffee.

"Sure buddy. I'll be in my office if Sara asks." Mokuba nodded and laughed as his brother tousled his long ebony hair. "Remember the rule. No calling until after ten." Mokuba smiled as Seto walked away.

* * *

><p>Noah looked up from the <em>Three Musketeers <em>book in his hands as he heard someone struggling. He walked to the front hall where Sara and Atem were trying to get in a tree about a story tall.

"What is that?" Noah asked pointing at the pine. A few needles fell into Sara's hair.

"It's a Christmas Tree honey. Why don't you get Mokuba and give us a hand?" Noah was confused but ran to find Mokuba. In no time the tree was sitting in the living room with bright twinkling lights all over the green branches. One of the maids had found a box of decorations for the tree in the back shed and inside were glass ornaments, hanging angels and beautiful, jewel-encrusted first baby ornaments. Atem smiled as he saw Noah beam at the near-finished tree.

"What do you think little cousin?"

"Is something missing? I feel like something's missing." Noah looked at the bare top of the tree.

"Well. I thought that since he wasn't here to help Seto could put the star on top. But right now let's all get out snow things on and head outside. I've got a plan for Seto to get involved too." Mokuba and Noah looked at each other but followed Sara's instructions.

* * *

><p>The timid maid looked into the office Seto had made at the house to be closer to home. It looked exactly like the one he had at Kaiba Corp but instead of glass walls light blue walls decorated with pictures of Noah, Mokuba, Atem, Sara and himself.<p>

"Mister Kaiba?"

"Come in Anna. What is it?" The maid took off her white cap to reveal light dirty-blond hair that almost covered her stormy-gray eyes.

"Um. Miss Sara, Mister Atem, Mister Mokuba, and Mister Noah went into the backyard a little while ago. And Mister Bakura's here."

"Thank you for telling me."

"But. Mister Mokuba got hurt somehow and Miss Sara says they need you out there right now." Seto shut his laptop and left the room calmly. "Miss Sara also said to get your winter things on. She doesn't want you catching a cold."

* * *

><p>Seto walked out of the house wearing a blue coat, a pair of black snow pants and boots and a brown scarf around his neck.<p>

"Mokuba? Noah? Sara? Atem?" A snowball pelted him on the right side of his head. He brushed the snow from his hair and looked at the direction from which it came. Sara handed Noah another snowball and threw one herself. She almost blended into the snow but her blue coat and pink mittens gave away her location in the snow. Her black boots crunched in the snow as she dipped down to get more snow.

"Come on Seto! Don't just stand there!" Sara shouted as the snowball hit him in the chest. "Make some snowballs and fight back!"

"What about Mokuba?"

"I feel fine bro! It was a trick to get you out here!" Mokuba shouted as he, Bakura, and Atem appeared on his left side and threw one snowball each. Seto ducked but the snowballs hit Sara and Noah. Seto collected some snow into his bare hands and quickly threw the snowball at Atem. Successfully hitting him in the head.

The group spent an hour or two throwing snowballs, making igloos, snowmen, snow angels and sledding. When they went back inside they were all soaking wet and shivering from the cold. Sara ran to her room and changed into a pair of light blue sweatpants and pulled a white sweater over her head. She then ran down to the kitchen and made some hot cocoa and sat down in the living room as the younger boys came into the room wearing sweatpants and sweatshirts.

"What's this Sara?" Mokuba asked.

"This is hot cocoa. Be careful it's given it's name for a reason." Mokuba and Noah each took one cup and held it in their hands as Atem and Bakura walked in dressed in a similar fashion. Bakura had brought over a set of clothes to wear afterward.

"Is that hot cocoa I smell?" Bakura asked. Sara nodded and handed each of them a cup. Seto walked in wearing a purple trench coat, black pants and a black shirt. His forearms were covered in silver to keep his sleeves from moving. Sara patted the floor next to her to signal him to sit down. Mokuba took a gulp from his cup and started coughing.

"Mokuba?" Seto said anxiously. Sara stood up and walked into the kitchen. She came back with a few ice cubes in a glass and placed it on the table in front of Mokuba. He took one and popped it into his mouth.

"I warned you it was hot sweetheart." Mokuba nodded and relished the frozen water in his mouth. Sara smiled and shook her head. Seto looked at the tree next to the fireplace.

"Who put that up?"

"It's called a Christmas Tree Seto," Noah said before taking a sip of the drink in his hands. "This is really good Sara."

"Thank you Noah. And that reminds me." Sara stood up and reached into the box where the ornaments had been kept. She pulled out a large golden star and handed it to Seto. "It goes right on the top." Seto smiled and set the star in it's place.

"That's more like it," he said more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed and Sara had decided to take a look downstairs for one glimpse before Christmas at the living room. She saw that someone was down there already so she tip-toed to the wall and listened carefully.<p>

"Listen Tėa. I know that you've missed me but I think that Seto needs me here tomorrow. I'll ask him if you can come." Sara knew that voice was Atem's. Why was he talking to Tėa Gardener though? Sara heard a creak upstairs. "I've got to go. I think someone's coming. I'll see you on Friday." Atem hung up his cell phone and stood next to the fire where five stockings hung by the warm coals. Sara stepped into the room.

"Atem?" He looked up at her from the coals. "Was that Tėa Gardener just now?" Atem looked back at the fire.

"You must've been hearing things."

"Atem. If she's important to you then she's important to us as well. You can invite her to the house tomorrow for Christmas." Atem shook his head.

"Her parents want her to stay at home tomorrow." Sara sighed and looked at the tree. Underneath it a few boxes covered in bright wrapping paper sat. Waiting to be opened the next morning.

"Come on. It's late and if we can't get up for the gifts to be unwrapped in the morning Mokuba and Noah will never forgive us." Atem smiled and followed Sara up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Mokuba and Noah jumped up and down on Atem's bed to wake the boy.<p>

"Come on. We've got a surprise for Sara. Come on," Mokuba said. He was dressed in a pair of soccer ball-covered, green pajamas while Noah wore blue ones. Atem rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled off the sheets. He wore a pair of light blue pants and no shirt. He ran his hand through his hair which spiked back into place afterward as he got out of bed.

Mokuba and Noah pushed open Sara's door. The white-haired girl turned over in her sleep and kicked her feet.

"Sara! It's Christmas!" Mokuba shouted as he ran in. Noah jumped onto her bed, waking the girl with a start. "Wake up!"

"Wake up! We want you to record something on your camera with Seto!" Noah shouted. Sara rubbed her eyes and got up. Her light blue nightgown was short-sleeved and fell to her feet. She went to her closet and grabbed a video camera from the top shelf.

"Let's get your brother up shall we?" Once she exited the room Sara noticed Atem down near the door as if he were waiting for Tėa.

Sara turned on her camera as the younger Kaibas snickered outside their brother's room.

"OK. We're rolling." Mokuba opened the door to reveal the bed of the teenage CEO. Mokuba and Noah burst in.

"Seto! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Mokuba shouted as he jumped onto his brother's bed.

"_On the first day of Christmas Seto woke up! _Come on man! It's Christmas! Halelujah!" Noah shouted as he pounced on his brother's bed. The boys instantly jumped off and ran to Sara.

"You can sleep when you're dead!" Mokuba shouted over his shoulder as they hid behind Sara. The lump on the bed just rolled over under the sheets and covered it's head with a pillow. Sara giggled to herself.

"Try again boys. Maybe this time he'll wake up." Mokuba and Noah jumped onto his bed again and his black-clad arm shot out from under the sheets. It made Sara jump as Seto pinned his little brothers to the bed and started tickling them.

"Yea. Try to wake me up like that again. I dare ya little brothers." Sara turned off the camera and almost doubled over in laughter.

* * *

><p>The group sat down in the living room as Mokuba and Noah took down their stockings and pulled out three cards each.<p>

"Merry Christmas you two," Sara said. The cards were tied together with a blue ribbon and the pictures on each were that of Seto's favorite dragon.

"How did you get these?" Mokuba asked.

"Those are real too. My uncle made them when I was younger. And since someone can only have three of any type of monster or magic card in their deck I thought you two could also use these dragons." Mokuba smiled. Noah pulled down Seto's stocking and handed it to his brother. The end of a white envelope stuck out from the end. He pulled it out.

_"__To the Mister Seto Kaiba__." _Seto knew this print. It was the type Sara used when she was using formal letters. Sara crossed her arms and refused to say a word. Seto opened the envelope. Inside was a letter from Green Incorporated. "To the Mister Seto Kaiba, We at Green Incorporated are honored to welcome you as our new president. We are certain that you will continue with the fine work that you've made with Kaiba Corp with our own company. " Seto skimmed over the rest of the letter and then saw Sara's signature at the bottom of the page along with the title of vice-president of Green Incorporated.

"Is this what you went to all those board meetings for over the past few months?"

"Yep. And they weren't all too happy about me just giving you the company. But I was able to talk them into it."

"How?"

"I'll tell ya later." Soon only one gift was left under the tree. Sara's name was written in Seto's fine, clear handwriting. Mokuba handed her the present.

"Be careful." Sara gently took off the wrapping. The top of the box moved by itself. Sara took off the top and two tiny puppy paws touched the top of the box. A pure white Siberian Husky looked back at Sara with big blue eyes.

"Oh." Sara lifted the tiny puppy from the box. Around it's neck was a pink collar with a gold heart-shaped license. "My name is Lady Angel. I'm companion to the Empress Kisara. If found please return to Kaiba Corp headquarters," Sara read aloud. Lady Angel licked Sara's nose with her pink tongue. A maid stepped into the room.

"Excuse me sir. But Miss Kisara's guests have arrived."

"Let them in then." The maid smiled and headed towards the front door. A few minutes later a Tėa dressed in a red shirt-dress with white edging, a black belt and a pair of black boots with a canvas sack over her shoulder walked in. Bakura showed up behind her wearing a blue shirt very much identical to their school uniform and a pair of jeans.

"Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas everyone!" Tėa dropped her bag, walked over to Atem and wrapped her arms around him.

"How did-"

"My mom and dad got called somewhere so I was able to come. And Sara was nice enough to call me over for Christmas." Sara nodded, stood up and scratched behind Lady Angel's ears.

"Mokuba. Noah. Will you please come into the kitchen with Tėa and myself?" The little boys walked after the girls and for a few moments there was the small sound of metal clashing on metal. The four came back with a few smiles on their faces.

"What was all that about?" Bakura asked.

"Just be patient. It'll be worth the wait," Sara said as she took a seat next to Seto. Tėa pulled from her bag a videocassette.

"In the meantime. We're going to watch a movie that I think goes well with you Kaiba," Tėa said teasingly. She pushed the cassette into the player and took a seat next to Atem as _The Grinch _started playing. After the movie the stove's timer went off and the girls went in and came out with two plates of Christmas cookies. Mokuba and Noah each took one and almost burned their mouths and fingers making the older children laugh.

_"So this is what Christmas is about. It doesn't have to be about work. Or about how my stocks are doing. It's about friends and family. Even if my cousin's starting a relationship with Tėa Gardener I think I can handle it." _Seto smiled to himself as he looked around the room at his new family. _"My family wasn't really real when I was adopted by Gozaboru. Instead it was right here in front of me. Mokuba, Noah. Sara, Atem. Even Bakura and Tėa." "_Merry Christmas everyone," Seto said loud enough for a few maids passing by to hear.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Atem asked.

"Check his temperature Sara. Mister Stony-Cold's gone all nice or something," Tėa said. Sara felt Seto's forehead gently.

"Very funny." The room burst into laughter as more snow started falling outside and Lady Angel yipped for her mistress' attention.

* * *

><p>After spending a few more hours playing outside Noah decided to drag the group into the music room.<p>

"Sara. Do you know how to play Christmas carols?" Sara smiled and sat down at the piano as Noah tuned a small violin he'd picked up. Tėa pulled from her bag a book of easy Christmas carols for Noah to play. Seto smiled as the music lasted into the night but refused to sing. Noah went through every book Tėa brought out like it was a preschooler's coloring book.

It was well after midnight when the boys went off to bed and Atem took Tėa back home with her muttering that her parents were going to kill her. Bakura left with a cheerful "Cherio" and was gone in a blast of white snow. Sara picked up her sleepy puppy and stroked her tiny ears. Lady Angel teethed on her mistress' teal-blue sleeve and let out a tiny puppy yawn. Seto smiled at Sara as she yawned herself.

"Good night Seto."

"Good night Sara." He watched her walk up the stairs and disappear into her room. "For some reason I'm excited for next year." He already knew what would happen. They'd get another death threat, Sara would somehow be involved with it being a relation of her's and somehow she'd be able to win even with all odds against her, and he'd learn something new about one or both of her worlds. Maybe this coming up year they'd find her cousins, Kiki and Kim. Which lead Seto to wonder. Were those two really her cousins?

She'd told him a little while after she'd moved in that her "parents" had really been two guards that Pegasus had chosen to keep an eye on her until she could take the throne which was her birthright. Her real father had been a Green-Eyes Black Dragon and her mother was a red-tailed mermaid who both had been killed by rebles before Sara was two. Those rebles also had a son, Alexander. The one who gave them a problem every single year. Would he do so again this year? Or would he finally leave them alone?

Seto shook his head and walked up to his room. The coming up year could wait. Right now he was going to be taking the rest of the week until New Year's to be with his family. He opened his door and looked at the nightstand where he kept the Millennium Rod. Who would get the Scales and the Key? When Sara had the chance to she'd probably give the Eye back to Pegasus. Seto shook his head again.

"Alright. No more thinking about stuff like that. It's the holidays. Time to relax and and have some fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun da da da! Seto said "Merry Christmas" and realized what his family really was. And I thought that I'd skipped something in the last book and looked it over. Then I realized that I'd forgotten to tell about Sara's real parents. So this one has a short description of what happened. More of that story could come up in another later book if I get enough reviews. Heck. I'll just do it anyway. I've been dying to do a book on Seto and Sara sharing a childhood. At least a few parts. So please review and keep an eye out for the next book involving Battle City! And please keep reviewing on my other stories.**

**Kisara: OK Phoenix. Don't blow it for the readers. Oh. Hi.**

**Phoenix: By the way. I also remebered that there were a few scenes I wanted to put into other books but forgot to. So I'll also be making a book filled with bloopers and deleted scenes.**

**Kisara: It better not get too embarrassing or I'll set my dragon on you. /_Kisara walks away./_**

**Phoenix: Yikes. Her dragon. With it's big teeth and sharp claws. Oh! I'm so scared!**


End file.
